real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jackie de Alarcón
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Mao Zedong page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AmethystKnight (Talk) 04:52, February 9, 2013 Jackie de Alarcón (talk) 21:27, March 5, 2013 (UTC) In reality I was adding more details that I know. S.O.P.A. Can make this page? The SOPA is a Jerk there need block around the Internet and Look what happen to MegaUpload Look Which Heroes Wiki There's two Heroes Wikis. Though I guess I could put him on Real Life Heroes Wiki http://real-life-heroes.wikia.com/wiki/Real_Life_Heroes_Wiki Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 14:51, July 2, 2013 (UTC)\ Why did you just add obama? and not harper - just askingThat Dawg 20:44, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Jackie de Alarcón (talk) 21:06, August 1, 2013 (UTC) His Cubanophobic side. you did'nt answer my question? - why did you not add Harper That Dawg 22:05, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Is that Harper is Prime Minister of Canada. Jackie de Alarcón (talk) 22:19, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Adolf Hitler No he wasn't, he might have claimed to be, but he practically persecuted the Catholics like he persecuted the Jews, look it up in Poland and Norway he had thousands of Catholic priests put in concentration camps. If anything Hitler was what ever religion justified what he was doing. General MGD 109 (talk) 09:54, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Jackie de Alarcón (talk) 14:54, August 26, 2013 (UTC) But his religious beliefs were Christian (Roman Catholic). Really? Are you sure? What sort of Catholic persecutes other catholics, rewrites the bible, and declares himself as doing the lords work (okay maybe not the last one, but the other two?) There have been some pretty horrible people, who were Catholics, but I don't any of them did what he did. Hitler might have claimed he was, but he made a lot of untrue claims through out his life (his military service for instance.) I think to count, you have do a bit more than make claims. General MGD 109 (talk) 17:26, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Yes because was a practical Catholic. Jackie de Alarcón (talk) 17:52, August 26, 2013 (UTC) How? What did he do that surported that. He didn't follow the Pope or the Bible, so how is he a Catholic? General MGD 109 (talk) 18:19, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Claire, that yes. Jackie de Alarcón (talk) 18:44, August 26, 2013 (UTC) What? General MGD 109 (talk) 18:55, August 26, 2013 (UTC) He betrayed own correspondig culture. Jackie de Alarcón (talk) 18:57, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I'm with you. General MGD 109 (talk) 18:58, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Putin protects Siria of Obama Jackie de Alarcón (talk) 05:32, September 1, 2013 (UTC) How? What makes the Cuban dissisent movement so villainous?That Dawg 15:24, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Yes is certain. Jackie de Alarcón (talk) 16:46, September 1, 2013 (UTC) You did not answer my questionThat Dawg 16:54, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Claire, that yes. Besides the singer Gloria Estefan is a conspirator. Jackie de Alarcón (talk) 16:56, September 1, 2013 (UTC) I asked WHAT makes it so villainous; what did they do?That Dawg 16:59, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Kill of hungry to many Spanish spearkers who don't know English, especially non-Cuban people. Jackie de Alarcón (talk) 17:03, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Bias Okay, I think we need to talk about all the bias your putting in all these pages. I'm sure you don't mean it, but your articles are coming off as onesided and quite frankly arguably offensive. For this reason I have deleted your most recent page. You do not have the right to dismiss a man as evil simply because he made one political dessison that was not for the best. Please stop this or I will be forced to temporarily block you as a user. General MGD 109 (talk) 22:10, September 23, 2013 (UTC) So he's a warmonger because he wants to continue a foreign policy set up by some body before him, to interfear with a highly unstable situation in the middle east where mulitple war crimes and human rights abuses are being comutied? And for someone so keen on war he seemed pretty keen on diplolmancy. Exactly who is he killing who is hungry? Maybe, but then aren't all countries atleast in principal? This is the bias I was talking about, you can't go round stating such things without facts to back them up, its slander. You clealry don't like him, I don't like De Gual but I won't create a page for him, because appart from being a nationalist and a hypocrite he wasn't a evil man. General MGD 109 (talk) 15:49, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Okay lets put this to bed Could you say logged in, it makes it easier to keep up with you. Okay lets go over this, what proof exactly do you have of your claims? He refused Cuba on the grounds of the human rights abuses reported, and the cold relationship the two countries have had with each other for centuries, thats just politics it doesn't make him evil. Calling a warmonger simply because he decided to continue the American foreign policy in the middle east and try and stop all those war crimes being commited in Syria isn't evil, and stop putting Putin up as a savior all he did was manipulate the situation so he didn't have to get to dragged in and could keep his one ally in the middle east, the man's a brillaint chess master but I wouldn't call him a saviour. Canada isn't a Monarchy, its a democracy. The monarch or the Queen of England is simply for ceremonial purposes, she has no actual power over how the country is run, she doesn't even have any power over how her own Country is run let alone one of the many lands in the commonwelth. And exactly why is Obarma so in the wrong for rejecting Cuba? What exactly does that mean? You never mention the actual facts or reprocussions, you just rant on and on about him, I'm sorry that isn't enough. I'll get it if you have some personal views on these matters seeing where you live, but you've got to keep personal bias out of this. If it was you who brought the page back, kindly don't or I'll have no choice but to block. Let this one go, he isn't any more evil than any other politician. I recomend you stop listening to properganda. General MGD 109 (talk) 23:48, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Of course that United States is a republican dictatorship. Obama had power of reject Cuba in the Summit of the Americas that was evil but Rafael Correa fought for good cause. In Canada, head of state is queen Elizabeth II of England. India is another country of the commonwealth of Nations but unlike to Canada, is republican. Jackie de Alarcón (talk) 00:01, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Why? Why is it evil? How can it be a dictatorship if he's elected into office, with a time limt on his term time and requires congress to veto everything dission he makes? What sort of Dictatorship is that? And your telling me its wrong for the head of state to make have the power to make dissions for the future of the country he rules? The Queen is only head in a ceremonial possition, she gets the title but none of the authority or power. India isn't actually in the british commonwealth, and Canada is a democracy, your ignorance on such matters really hurts your argument. General MGD 109 (talk) 00:19, September 29, 2013 (UTC) 00:46, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Country that treat with hardness to others, not people elect of democratic form. Canada is a parlamentary democracy, where no president. The highest authority of the Dominion of Canada is Queen Elizabeth II, queen of Canada (the same of England). Outside of England, the Queen appoints a Governor-General for act as her representative colonial, especially Commonwealth realm. India is member of the Commonwealth of Nations but is republican. Jackie de Alarcón (talk) 00:49, September 29, 2013 (UTC) No it doesn't. There is no president, but that doesn't mean anything. The Queen may have done that in 1600's but no monarch on the english throne has been able to do that for centuries, the monarchy has been mearly ceremonia for centuries now. And Canada isn't a colonial vassel to Britian, its an independant country, indepence was granted to it in the early 1900's, the commonwealth is simply a series of alliances from former colonial possessions a sort of no hard feelings group, that share a linkage and union with Britain and each other. In name yes the Queen is the highest authority, but in practice she can't do anything other than deside her own breakfast menu. You know absolutly nothing about any of this, where are you getting your information? The Prime mininster runs Canada, just as one runs england and everyother country in the Commonwealth, it is exactly the same as other Democracy's only they keep a Monarch for Ceremonial, Cultural and Religious matters thats all. And do you mean a Republic? A Republican is a political allignment, not a type of government. General MGD 109 (talk) 00:57, September 29, 2013 (UTC) From Wikipedia but please don't answer to me for not to enter in conflict. The Republic has a president but monarchy not. Both are different sistem governments. Jackie de Alarcón (talk) 01:00, September 29, 2013 (UTC) I'm pretty sure thats a republic, a republican is someone who supports that form of goverment. Any way were off topic, the point is Obarma doesn't deserve a page here. In future I recommend you do more research before you make wild claims. General MGD 109 (talk) 01:12, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for answering me. Jackie de Alarcón (talk) 01:15, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome, I hope we've reached an understanding. General MGD 109 (talk) 01:16, September 29, 2013 (UTC)